<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE Stranger knocks at the Door by Musosora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455006">THE Stranger knocks at the Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora'>Musosora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>还是整些轻松的文风，反正我没看懂。<br/>写着玩儿的。<br/>ooc到诺兰会打死我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……</p><p> </p><p>事情告一段落，protagonist本不想去打扰那对母子的生活。但他不去，总有别人会去。<br/>所以，这位有信仰有原则遇事不决倒拨时间的中情局大佬决定——只要Katherine不打电话就不去看他们。</p><p>电话响了。好吧。行吧。<br/>那位贵族出身的家庭主妇，坚强勇敢的单亲妈妈，懵懵懂懂拯救了世界的女英雄在电话另一头脆弱地呻吟<br/>「救命！」<br/>一分钟后（前），主角便站在她家对面的黑巷子里观望。<br/>Sator家底子和他作恶的案底一样厚，原以为宅子会比温莎堡气派，但看起来也就普通的有钱人——英国人讲究排面，但骨子里不乏压奢抑糜的高尚。<br/>Starsky攻防战之后，Sator失踪连宣告死亡期限还没满，这个大军火寡头帝国眼看就要分崩离析，夫人便在此时闪电般出手力挽狂澜。动用娘家关系保下了自由港那块盘子，作势想要彻底把亡夫的黑货脱手，脏钱洗白，与突突人的生意决裂。<br/>所以这是出什么事了？<br/>一个西装男从宾利车上下来，按铃。<br/>门开了一条缝，却不见人。往下瞧才看到应门的是Katherine整天挂在嘴边「地球爆炸人类灭绝都大不过我准时接送宝贝儿子放学」的Max，小崽子和他妈像，金发碧眼红唇，脸颊圆圆鼓鼓，这么个像是拉斐尔画出来的小天使竟然是Sator生的真没天理。<br/>“你找谁？”话没问完，屋里传出Katherine和身高齐平的尖叫“Max——！”Sator太太踩着拖鞋跑出来搂紧儿子，母狼护崽似的把玄关上的西装男瞪得倒退三步。<br/>“你找谁？”<br/>“在下WilliamsBrown，专程替Michael公爵送请柬。”挺挺腰背递过去一本低调的烫金宝蓝色信封。虽然漆印上的K标志怎么看怎么有问题，但都0202了还搞这种封建贵族一套肯定如假包换是Michael公爵本爵了。<br/>Kat脸色一白，送走公爵家司机立马打电话。<br/>男主角正时间反时间多重时间线上的特工经验加起来都想不通，这有什么好救命的。</p><p>放特工进屋前，Kat先让佣人把儿子带走，小男孩乖巧听话抱着限量版Switch专心钓鱼，连看都不看门口一眼。<br/>“你以为Michael公爵就只是请我吃个饭而已嘛？！”儿子一走开，夫人情绪便崩了。<br/>“不然呢？”被中产阶级限制了想象力，特工觉得公爵人不错，讲话实在平易近人，眼线遍布军情六处和中情局，“和他来往好处多多不是吗？”<br/>“社交圈你不懂。”Kat一脸被直男绝望到的表情，“上流圈子就这么几家人，Michael爵士和我们家关系好到每年一起打松鸡。他消息这么灵通，肯定知道Sator死了，他说过，当然，是我争取的，遗产全给Max，我作为寡妇肯定拿不到一毛钱，所以我猜Michael叔叔多半是和我父亲说好来劝我改嫁。”<br/>信息量太大，男主角嘴张了又闭，“都0202了……”<br/>“「历史怎么可能倒退」恕我直言，你是全世界最没资格说这话的人。”<br/>话题从阴谋论转到女权问题。<br/>“问题是，你想不想改嫁？”特工直男思维简单粗暴，“你的自由意愿才是最重要的，谁敢逼你，我帮你处理了就是了。”<br/>“我不重要，重要的是Max……”说来说去，Katherine的全世界就是那宝贝儿子，一提起来整个人都闪闪发光，“我认为他还没有准备好接受这一连串变故。”<br/>想来也是，亲妈杀了亲爸，一夜之间登顶福布斯榜，手底下一个重装连队任凭差遣。要是亲妈一改嫁，这儿子会是啥反应？<br/>“这种事应该你自己和他谈一谈比较好对吧？”<br/>夫人想想也是，正要叫人的时候，只听到一声尖叫从花园传到街尾——他们家操乌克兰口音女佣人跌跌撞撞地跑来会客室，结结巴巴地手舞足蹈：<br/>有几个持枪黑衣人突然冲进来花园，把小少爷带走了。</p><p>Katherine二话不说直接晕倒在地。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不出十分钟，特工就在离Sator家两个红绿灯不到的街心花园里逮到了玩泥巴的小崽子。<br/>“你在扒拉什么？”<br/>“庞贝古城。”<br/>看着像一战弹坑。但十分钟能堆出一座废城的基本格局，这小孩有点了得。<br/>背对他的Max头也不抬，<br/>“我妈的情夫？”<br/>“不不不我不是我没有。”<br/>“新来的保镖？”<br/>“也不算是。”<br/>“那就是警察？”<br/>“倒是做过两个月辅警。”<br/>“调查出轨的私家侦探？”<br/>“顺带调查过不少。”<br/>“职业杀手？”<br/>“那个执照我也有。”<br/>“你到底谁啦？”<br/>“热心市民。”他走近一点，打算安全低调不搞出动静的情况下把小屁孩拎起来，“送你回家。”不然你妈会把我塞进时间机器扭送到侏罗纪。<br/>Max从泥巴堆里站起来扭头看看他，一双蓝眼睛在阳光下闪烁疑问与挑战，<br/>“先说说你怎么找到我的？”</p><p>「我闯荡世界多年什么大场面没见过对付你这种小屁孩连黑科技都用不着硬是拖延十分钟算是给你爹面子。」<br/>特工心里想，但是小孩与外貌不符的成熟让他感到相当有趣，因而改变强行把他打包回家的主意，而是一本正经地陪他胡说八道：<br/>“你们家这么有钱，你妈又不傻，知道你生活不能自理还不把你里三层外三层地护得紧紧的不是吗？所以保镖现在全是正规公司派遣的，你可说服不了他们陪你胡闹，只有让那个保姆掩护了。哪有绑匪来家里劫个人连花园都不进，佣人保镖一个没打伤，事后连勒索电话都不打，也太不专业……<br/>“我写了信呀！”Max脱口而出瞬间意识到穿帮，特工瞧着他脸蛋涨红，甚是得意，从内袋抽出“Michael公爵”的请柬，拆开来念上面的拼贴单词：<br/>「尊贵的Sator夫人，很遗憾地告诉您，您的孩子正在我手里，他目前很安全就是有点饿。如果您想在晚餐前见到他，烦请19时前于邮筒边放上5英镑纸币。」</p><p>“先说好的方面，你利用Michael公爵的身份和一个令人在意的烫金“K”标志，为的就是让你妈起疑心，不免会费尽心思猜他的动机。再加之你妈脑回路清奇，还没等拆信就脑补了一整部唐顿庄园，成功地被转移注意力——打电话求救。她一打电话保镖们就知道要出大事，关注重点就全在你妈身上，在这段时间里你可以让佣人帮忙偷偷溜出家。<br/>但是需要的改进的地方也不少，首先是我一开始提到的你假装自己被绑架也好歹装得敬业一点，这勒索信写得比我的求职信还有礼貌，正确的格式是……”<br/>他跳过这个超纲部分，“还有，赎金额度简直是在践踏绑匪的尊严，从没体会过工薪族社畜的辛劳你情有可原，但路边摊上的网红热狗都不止5镑，你再小不点儿也比热狗值钱吧？<br/>至于你会跑到哪里去，这个小花园是唯一的可能。因为像你这种背景的小孩估计也没有什么知心朋友，能去的地方只有这个离家最近的小花园。”<br/>不知怎么的，说着说着忽然有股同情心冒出来，尤其是观望着小男孩神色渐渐黯淡……特工先生及时闭嘴停止伤人，“但有一点我没想通，你给我说说……”<br/>扇个耳光再给粒糖的策略对谁都很有效，Max的小脸蛋上立即云开雾散，嘴角弯弯上扬，“来问吧，知无不尽！”<br/>特工配合地装出一副谦虚的样子，“富家子弟的思维我不懂，你什么不能玩，偏要玩这一出，想引起你妈的注意是不是太多此一举？”<br/>Max不说话了，低下头眼神漂移，脚上一双沾了泥巴手工皮鞋哚哚哚地敲了几下，半晌他又抬头注视面前的男人——背着光，西装合身但不高级，看起来放松但时刻在留意周围，此时在一个孩子的面前，他是高大的，强壮的，神圣得遥不可及。<br/>十岁的Max说出了一句深意与歧意兼具的话——<br/>“我想引起的是你的注意。”<br/>被他爸用枪洞顶过脑门，被他妈用泪眼精神攻击，软硬都吃过，无麻醉拔牙都能面不改色的特工先生恍惚间仿佛看到超级碗上的碧昂丝朝自己招手。<br/>你知道我？<br/>你知道多少？<br/>你怎么知道的？<br/>你妈知道不知道你知道？<br/>你知道你自己在说什么吗？<br/>……<br/>他愣在原地，体会着「蛋蛋堵气管」的提议，最终汇聚成一句，“什……么？”<br/>Max用理智但不失天真的童声嫩嫩地说，“你当我傻？越南游轮回来后，瞄准我们的狙击枪突然变多了，但我妈一通电话瞬间就搞定了。数了数总共有十次，每一次都抢在被我看到之前恢复原状，我就猜肯定有个像个超人一样伟大的英雄在帮助我们。所以我就一直想瞧瞧他长什么样……”<br/>童言无忌但真情实感，「像超人一样伟大」的特工先生觉得一腔热血沸腾，那么多默默无闻地付出仿佛有了回报，他本来根本不求母子俩对他有什么特别的感情或是其他，世界和平就是他最大的心愿，但这孩子一番话把他上纲上线的宏大情操瞬间降维到私人方面——怎么搞的？雏鸟效应还是吊桥理论，这孩子莫不是喜欢……<br/>他想多了。<br/>Max话还没讲完，<br/>“今日一见，也不过如此。”<br/>我们的男主角本来还有点儿抗拒，现在万分确信，眼前外表天使内里黑的小兔崽子的的确确是Sator亲生的如假包换。</p><p>再十分钟后，Katherine在客厅里哭天抢地，一边挨个诅咒孩子亲爹族谱上名字一边把Max亲了满头满脸阿玛尼哑光。<br/>殊不知儿子一直盯着落地窗外，等到在黑暗中的人影消失，<br/>他问，“妈妈，我值几个热狗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三个。</p><p>栏杆上，一大一小两个人中午买了热狗并排坐，Max只吃了其中一个。</p><p>“好了，你也终于尝到了中产阶级的午饭是啥味道，”特工把健怡可乐罐子投进几米开外的垃圾桶，“乖乖回学校去。”</p><p>Max问，“那你呢？”</p><p>有的忙啊！算算回到过去要定多少个坐标，哪年哪里出现了几处关联时间，做假身份找联系人定机票定酒店装备武器、预算得怎么报销、只要一个时间点没合上拍就得回去好几个重新纠错查漏补缺，做这一切能害死强迫症的事目的就是神不知鬼不觉地和你妈联手谋杀你爸等同于拯救世界。</p><p>为了不给小朋友造成心理阴影，他四舍五入简而言之，“我要去拯救世界。”</p><p>Max瞪大眼睛后又眯拢，经历了一次崇拜到嫌弃心理转变，“这话骗骗我妈还行。”</p><p>“胡说，我对令慈坦诚相待……基本上。”</p><p>“她现在情绪稳定，世界各地飞，我猜和哪个酒店夜班经理好上了。”</p><p>这也不稀奇。天要下雨，娘要嫁人。之前还因为婚姻问题把Michael公爵一顿女拳好揍，现在墙头多了说爬就爬。</p><p>但毕竟是倾慕过的女人，特工有句讲句，Katherine善良勇敢坚强，拥有女性与生俱来的母性温柔同时又能在关键时刻顾全大局，实属白富美大长腿中的天花板。谁见谁不爱？</p><p>但是他现在却觉得自己内心竟无一丝波澜，甚至还想再喝罐可乐。</p><p>“总之你好好学习天天向上，别一天到晚给你妈惹事。”</p><p>“我已经住校了。”Max闷声闷气地说。</p><p>特工反应了一下，再又算了算——他颠过来倒过去太多次了时差难免会倒不过来，有时候见Katherine还在塔林的高速公路上呼天抢地，他屁股一转就发现自己在孟买蹦极。</p><p>眼前一黑过后看到Sator和手下们斯拉夫蹲成一圈，激烈地用方言讨论徒手拆熊和集齐九个伏地魔魂器哪个更能体现民族气概。</p><p>再然后是Neil西装笔挺两手搭在餐巾上，对Michael公爵直摇头，头毛翘得东倒西歪说着都0202了还兰斯洛特加拉哈德你土不土？表情又傻又真，能让人看着发呆一整天，差点转不回来正常时间线。</p><p>他赶紧把目光投向面前的Max，这小兔崽子上一秒还在公园里玩泥巴，一不留神就念高中了。身材修长也像妈，祖上积德基因好，都快和他差不多高了，五官逐渐褪去稚气，不过脸蛋还是圆圆的，一头金发总让他想起Kat（当然还有Sator和……）好吧，小屁孩长成了大男孩，也安分守己不恶作剧吓唬他和他妈了，他也确实扫除了顺流时间线上的潜在威胁。没有他，母子俩也能活得很好。</p><p>但他就是忍不住会关心一下他们，比如调阅一下Max的成绩，全A还跳级，欣慰又气人。</p><p>比如接一次Max偷拿手机拨过来的电话，替他妈把他教训一顿。或者从学校的储物柜里先于Max拿出定时炸弹、来自女孩男孩的表白书、星探名片，霍格沃兹的信件等等无关紧要的东西统统扔掉。</p><p>再比如现在当下此时此刻，憋不住伸手帮他擦干净蹭脸上的番茄酱。</p><p>天赋异禀是没错但衣来伸手饭来张口惯了，不知是自理能力和智商发展不协调，还是难以在市侩阶级施展贵族用餐礼仪，但小孩子吃东西上头上脸却也人之常情。帮这小少爷擦擦嘴巴顺便捏红那饱满的腮帮绝对不会有道德层面上的问题。</p><p>“那谁……”Max犹豫的声音把他从光怪陆离请回阳间，“你还会再来看我吗？”</p><p>他的手停在半空，你以为我想？特工嘴上说，但心里却觉得骗小孩太不厚道了，尤其是男孩跳到地面上把书包甩肩，背着夕阳面对他的表情，有点眼熟——他可能很久（也很快）没见kat了。</p><p>“你好好做个人吧，”他没怎么见Katherine了，但他没想过躲Max，不过吧，他毕竟身份特殊肩负拯救世界的重任这种特别美国个人英雄主义的事情还不能搞出漫威级别的大场面必须低调有序严谨地进行知道的人越少越好。</p><p>“听着，小男子汉，我这是为你好。”他用青少年最不想听的话作为开头，为的是想让对方放弃幻象认清形势，同时告诫自己别知法犯法。</p><p>“好好的去交朋友，同龄人，别老是整天想有的没的。”</p><p>“比如？”Max尖锐地问。</p><p>“至少别让你妈养你，万不得已也别用你爸的遗产，偶尔也体会一下走路上下学，周末和小伙伴们打球，大学选个喜欢的科目，我听你妈说你在艺术鉴赏方面得到了她的遗传还青出于蓝这很好很有前途，男人嘛长大了之后要积极参加派对、和女孩（额男人也行）上床，酒精偶尔可以沾但大麻绝对不行不然我打断你腿。总之过普通日子吧。”</p><p>这教科书般规范的长篇大论能为全世界青少年指明方向，树立良好的核心价值观，立意明确，实乃不走岔路的人生十二五计划大纲。一通火车跑得特工觉得自己政治正确口才了得，拯救完世界应该去救救美国政府。</p><p>半大不小的男孩看着他，久久地。</p><p>“好吧……”Max面无表情地问，“你真心希望我的未来是那样吗？”</p><p>“不然呢？”特工说，有点儿心虚，好在这个当儿Victor打他电话。其实是他搞不定Laura实验室的安检那种鸡毛蒜皮，但特工假装这通电话的重要性比白金汉宫水管爆了还严重，“行吧，我马上过去。”</p><p>再见。小子。</p><p>Max情绪有点波动但没发泄，拽书包带子的拳头捏紧紧的，眼睛里仿佛什么都知道。</p><p>小孩子就是这样，有的时候你觉得他什么都不懂，但其实他什么都懂，但又有一些时候，你当他明白了，他回头打你脸。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>所以事情怎么会发展到这个地步的呢？<br/>说起来确实有点复杂，却也不难理解。<br/>世界上绝大多数普通平头百姓都无法想象，如果你打从娘胎里出来x眼里就夹着金调羹，有财有貌有头衔，锦衣玉食智商高，做什么都顺风顺水不愁钱。<br/>你还有什么不满足的呢？<br/>这世界就是如此，当现实啊，天命啊，那些形而上的人文主义者用来聊以慰藉的措辞，忽然和量子力学、逆转熵增原理之类毫无人性的概念殊途同归到一个事件（事故）之中，一切想不通的问题就都能迎刃而解了。<br/>简单来讲，Max Sator一个自带黑白两道背景，幼年丧父、被母亲过度呵护长大的富二代，最终会成为一个人格思路无趣的执绔？还是一个脑洞鬼斧神工的奇葩？探讨这个问题之前，特工大佬可能还没有对自己多年来的迷惑行为有过清醒客观的反省——从一个疯斯拉夫人手里拯救世界、同时保护大魔王的妻儿免受接下来的「后信条时代」影响威胁，这本该是个标准美式英雄套路，<br/>可当初也是最后，Neil问他如何处理Kat母子，他就不该随口一说，老死不相往来。<br/>就和「记录」和「规则」一样，「誓言」天生就该挨打。人不能随便发誓。搞得他每次见到Max都有种道德上的惴惴不安（沦丧），却同时又带着些人性中的蠢蠢欲动（缺失）——为什么会这样？<br/>从小时候假装绑架就是想看看幕后男主角长什么样开始，虎父无犬子，母狼生狠崽。这孩子干过不少阴间事——比如趁他妈不注意，把自己照着镜子画的老二抽象素描和拍卖行里画作掉包，结果还真有傻多速天价买回家了。<br/>还有次和小伙伴开车出去钓鱼，高速前面有个路段不知怎么得着火了造成了整条公路大瘫痪动弹不得。这小子一气之下黑进了伦敦交管部门，你以为他会篡改红绿灯系统吗？没有。他调出所有路段电子警察监控录像，把拍到自己脸的画面全覆盖上蝙蝠侠面具。<br/>不过后来男主角因为忙于手头与未来作战的全盘大计，有好一阵子没怎么关注他们的八卦。<br/>转眼间几年过去。最近一次是听说Michael公爵借口家族聚会，找到这个脑壳脱线骨骼清奇的大少爷疯狂暗示有没有想要手工定制西装的需要，他名下有家从一战时期创办的老字号裁缝店。这话让正好也在同一个大厅吃饭的圆场顶头老大听见了，自然心里不乐意。两位老绅士就「国有和私企哪个更适合当代年轻人发展」问题进行了一番言辞文雅但内核粗野的探讨。这段（经过口型与背景音乐处理的）视频录像让他们成为了次日一早女王陛下早餐桌上最靓的两个仔。<br/>一无所知的Kat好为儿子骄傲。<br/>无所不知的信条老大发量堪忧。<br/>因为即使他有意避开，年轻人总有办法找上门。<br/>这不就开始了？<br/>一天夜里大少爷去嗨趴，在夜店喝得七荤八素被人抬出来，扶着墙呕得只想原地去世，不知怎么的情绪和理智都崩了。突然指着十字路口的超速摄像头口吐芬芳。<br/>你对人类社会有什么意难平的大可以去哥谭扫黑除恶或者去5G网络直播蛋炒饭，何必违背自己颜值身份深夜扰民在大街上问候我一个无名之辈的亲戚？心里这么想着，但对这个已经长成（令人心惊的眼熟地）金发大高个儿毫无底线地包容，并自欺欺人地将原因归咎于<br/>「看在你妈的面子上」<br/>“你已经是个成熟的大人了，在我为数不多的与你们母子相遇的时间点上，不要总是让我帮你擦屁股。”在来得及摆出一副长辈气度之前，二十岁的Max边哭边笑疯言疯语用眼泪鼻涕胃酸甩了他满满一领子。<br/>这没什么大不了的，女装、开车、撒酒疯，英国二逼青年的日常。<br/>“你到底闹个什么劲？”别告诉我你装深情霸总正在追个叫Bella的普通高中小女生，这剧情能把你亲爸尬得活过来。<br/>“没事，本来有份本来十拿九稳的活儿，但被拒绝了。”Max把胃吐干净情绪也稳定了，接过依云水漱口。<br/>还有这种事儿？<br/>还有你这种天才成不了的事儿？<br/>到底是该感叹这世界终究是公平的，还是安慰当事人总是成功得来太容易难免遇到挫折时心理承受不住？<br/>“什么能把你这种天之骄子逼成这幅德行？”这番话特工是发自内心，没吹一丝彩虹屁。<br/>Max坐地上光撸头发不说话。他不说，特工也不问。<br/>休息够了，大男孩搬出学术口吻一本正经地指出，“单亲家长大的小孩会极高概率爱慕同性。”<br/>“你在变相指责英国的离婚率。”<br/>“和我上床。”<br/>“不行。”他不能给自己考虑的时间。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>没人回答，身后早就空了。</p><p>。<br/>「信条」本质上是个「马后炮打车前卒」的作弊手段，好比看小说先翻结局，但操作起来并不容易，他们得赶在世界毁灭前发展壮大——这意味着人手。<br/>Victor是个老实人。但这不是说他不可靠。他在中情局人事部门干了二十五年，无功无过，伏案工作又没风险，再混个十几年就能安安稳稳地退休。信条大老板就是看中这点：平庸。不起眼。胆量不小，理想不大。跑前跑后做些后勤联络最好不过。<br/>当初设计好以中情局名义放在东南亚的一批货被咬勾了。就像收到自己设置的闹铃声。时间对接好了，按这个坐标派遣人员回过去，就能顺利和当时的印度女军火商接洽。<br/>这就需要一张生面孔，能打是肯定的，看起来不老练但做事要稳，聪明机灵又得英俊，既能讨军火商老阿姨欢心，又能和物理系女学霸答辩——讲到底这就是个看脸的世界！<br/>自始至终蒙在鼓里，把平易近人的男主角当小喽喽的Victor在快餐店讨论这个大循环计划关键人选。不怕泄密走漏风声，因为这里人来人往，他们说的话太过莫名其妙，就算被监听也不明所以。中层干员非常自信，“我有个朋友的朋友挖来的宝……”<br/>“别告诉我叫Neil。”<br/>“怎么可能，上头规定一开始就把这名字拉黑了不会招进来的。”坐对面的Victor在身上擦擦满手的面包屑，伸进内袋里摸摸索索，“这个人厉害了，目前为止唯一一个大满贯过关的，听说六处、特勤还有神秘的跨国民营组织都在抢着要呢！”<br/>“咱们就不凑热闹了吧？”<br/>“不瞒你说，人家第一志愿报的就是我们单位。要知道这世界上能摸到咱们底细的人一只手伸出来数都没有。”<br/>“哟呵，有点能耐啊，新时期高危职业怎么成抢手货了？”他随口一说，倒着撇了一眼对方摊在桌上写着<br/>「Maximilien」的小纸条。</p><p>脸上笑容逐渐消失。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>所以事情怎么会发展到这个地步的呢？<br/>说起来确实有点复杂，却也不难理解。<br/>世界上绝大多数普通平头百姓都无法想象，如果你打从娘胎里出来x眼里就夹着金调羹，有财有貌有头衔，锦衣玉食智商高，做什么都顺风顺水不愁钱。<br/>你还有什么不满足的呢？<br/>这世界就是如此，当现实啊，天命啊，那些形而上的人文主义者用来聊以慰藉的措辞，忽然和量子力学、逆转熵增原理之类毫无人性的概念殊途同归到一个事件（事故）之中，一切想不通的问题就都能迎刃而解了。<br/>简单来讲，Max Sator一个自带黑白两道背景，幼年丧父、被母亲过度呵护长大的富二代，最终会成为一个人格思路无趣的执绔？还是一个脑洞鬼斧神工的奇葩？探讨这个问题之前，特工大佬可能还没有对自己多年来的迷惑行为有过清醒客观的反省——从一个疯斯拉夫人手里拯救世界、同时保护大魔王的妻儿免受接下来的「后信条时代」影响威胁，这本该是个标准美式英雄套路，<br/>可当初也是最后，Neil问他如何处理Kat母子，他就不该随口一说，老死不相往来。<br/>就和「记录」和「规则」一样，「誓言」天生就该挨打。人不能随便发誓。搞得他每次见到Max都有种道德上的惴惴不安（沦丧），却同时又带着些人性中的蠢蠢欲动（缺失）——为什么会这样？<br/>从小时候假装绑架就是想看看幕后男主角长什么样开始，虎父无犬子，母狼生狠崽。这孩子干过不少阴间事——比如趁他妈不注意，把自己照着镜子画的老二抽象素描和拍卖行里画作掉包，结果还真有傻多速天价买回家了。<br/>还有次和小伙伴开车出去钓鱼，高速前面有个路段不知怎么得着火了造成了整条公路大瘫痪动弹不得。这小子一气之下黑进了伦敦交管部门，你以为他会篡改红绿灯系统吗？没有。他调出所有路段电子警察监控录像，把拍到自己脸的画面全覆盖上蝙蝠侠面具。<br/>不过后来男主角因为忙于手头与未来作战的全盘大计，有好一阵子没怎么关注他们的八卦。<br/>转眼间几年过去。最近一次是听说Michael公爵借口家族聚会，找到这个脑壳脱线骨骼清奇的大少爷疯狂暗示有没有想要手工定制西装的需要，他名下有家从一战时期创办的老字号裁缝店。这话让正好也在同一个大厅吃饭的圆场顶头老大听见了，自然心里不乐意。两位老绅士就「国有和私企哪个更适合当代年轻人发展」问题进行了一番言辞文雅但内核粗野的探讨。这段（经过口型与背景音乐处理的）视频录像让他们成为了次日一早女王陛下早餐桌上最靓的两个仔。<br/>一无所知的Kat好为儿子骄傲。<br/>无所不知的信条老大发量堪忧。<br/>因为即使他有意避开，年轻人总有办法找上门。<br/>这不就开始了？<br/>一天夜里大少爷去嗨趴，在夜店喝得七荤八素被人抬出来，扶着墙呕得只想原地去世，不知怎么的情绪和理智都崩了。突然指着十字路口的超速摄像头口吐芬芳。<br/>你对人类社会有什么意难平的大可以去哥谭扫黑除恶或者去5G网络直播蛋炒饭，何必违背自己颜值身份深夜扰民在大街上问候我一个无名之辈的亲戚？心里这么想着，但对这个已经长成（令人心惊的眼熟地）金发大高个儿毫无底线地包容，并自欺欺人地将原因归咎于<br/>「看在你妈的面子上」<br/>“你已经是个成熟的大人了，在我为数不多的与你们母子相遇的时间点上，不要总是让我帮你擦屁股。”在来得及摆出一副长辈气度之前，二十岁的Max边哭边笑疯言疯语用眼泪鼻涕胃酸甩了他满满一领子。<br/>这没什么大不了的，女装、开车、撒酒疯，英国二逼青年的日常。<br/>“你到底闹个什么劲？”别告诉我你装深情霸总正在追个叫Bella的普通高中小女生，这剧情能把你亲爸尬得活过来。<br/>“没事，本来有份本来十拿九稳的活儿，但被拒绝了。”Max把胃吐干净情绪也稳定了，接过依云水漱口。<br/>还有这种事儿？<br/>还有你这种天才成不了的事儿？<br/>到底是该感叹这世界终究是公平的，还是安慰当事人总是成功得来太容易难免遇到挫折时心理承受不住？<br/>“什么能把你这种天之骄子逼成这幅德行？”这番话特工是发自内心，没吹一丝彩虹屁。<br/>Max坐地上光撸头发不说话。他不说，特工也不问。<br/>休息够了，大男孩搬出学术口吻一本正经地指出，“单亲家长大的小孩会极高概率爱慕同性。”<br/>“你在变相指责英国的离婚率。”<br/>“和我上床。”<br/>“不行。”他不能给自己考虑的时间。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>没人回答，身后早就空了。</p><p>。<br/>「信条」本质上是个「马后炮打车前卒」的作弊手段，好比看小说先翻结局，但操作起来并不容易，他们得赶在世界毁灭前发展壮大——这意味着人手。<br/>Victor是个老实人。但这不是说他不可靠。他在中情局人事部门干了二十五年，无功无过，伏案工作又没风险，再混个十几年就能安安稳稳地退休。信条大老板就是看中这点：平庸。不起眼。胆量不小，理想不大。跑前跑后做些后勤联络最好不过。<br/>当初设计好以中情局名义放在东南亚的一批货被咬勾了。就像收到自己设置的闹铃声。时间对接好了，按这个坐标派遣人员回过去，就能顺利和当时的印度女军火商接洽。<br/>这就需要一张生面孔，能打是肯定的，看起来不老练但做事要稳，聪明机灵又得英俊，既能讨军火商老阿姨欢心，又能和物理系女学霸答辩——讲到底这就是个看脸的世界！<br/>自始至终蒙在鼓里，把平易近人的男主角当小喽喽的Victor在快餐店讨论这个大循环计划关键人选。不怕泄密走漏风声，因为这里人来人往，他们说的话太过莫名其妙，就算被监听也不明所以。中层干员非常自信，“我有个朋友的朋友挖来的宝……”<br/>“别告诉我叫Neil。”<br/>“怎么可能，上头规定一开始就把这名字拉黑了不会招进来的。”坐对面的Victor在身上擦擦满手的面包屑，伸进内袋里摸摸索索，“这个人厉害了，目前为止唯一一个大满贯过关的，听说六处、特勤还有神秘的跨国民营组织都在抢着要呢！”<br/>“咱们就不凑热闹了吧？”<br/>“不瞒你说，人家第一志愿报的就是我们单位。要知道这世界上能摸到咱们底细的人一只手伸出来数都没有。”<br/>“哟呵，有点能耐啊，新时期高危职业怎么成抢手货了？”他随口一说，倒着撇了一眼对方摊在桌上写着<br/>「Maximilien」的小纸条。</p><p>脸上笑容逐渐消失。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>所以事情怎么会发展到这个地步的呢？<br/>说起来确实有点复杂，却也不难理解。<br/>世界上绝大多数普通平头百姓都无法想象，如果你打从娘胎里出来x眼里就夹着金调羹，有财有貌有头衔，锦衣玉食智商高，做什么都顺风顺水不愁钱。<br/>你还有什么不满足的呢？<br/>这世界就是如此，当现实啊，天命啊，那些形而上的人文主义者用来聊以慰藉的措辞，忽然和量子力学、逆转熵增原理之类毫无人性的概念殊途同归到一个事件（事故）之中，一切想不通的问题就都能迎刃而解了。<br/>简单来讲，Max Sator一个自带黑白两道背景，幼年丧父、被母亲过度呵护长大的富二代，最终会成为一个人格思路无趣的执绔？还是一个脑洞鬼斧神工的奇葩？探讨这个问题之前，特工大佬可能还没有对自己多年来的迷惑行为有过清醒客观的反省——从一个疯斯拉夫人手里拯救世界、同时保护大魔王的妻儿免受接下来的「后信条时代」影响威胁，这本该是个标准美式英雄套路，<br/>可当初也是最后，Neil问他如何处理Kat母子，他就不该随口一说，老死不相往来。<br/>就和「记录」和「规则」一样，「誓言」天生就该挨打。人不能随便发誓。搞得他每次见到Max都有种道德上的惴惴不安（沦丧），却同时又带着些人性中的蠢蠢欲动（缺失）——为什么会这样？<br/>从小时候假装绑架就是想看看幕后男主角长什么样开始，虎父无犬子，母狼生狠崽。这孩子干过不少阴间事——比如趁他妈不注意，把自己照着镜子画的老二抽象素描和拍卖行里画作掉包，结果还真有傻多速天价买回家了。<br/>还有次和小伙伴开车出去钓鱼，高速前面有个路段不知怎么得着火了造成了整条公路大瘫痪动弹不得。这小子一气之下黑进了伦敦交管部门，你以为他会篡改红绿灯系统吗？没有。他调出所有路段电子警察监控录像，把拍到自己脸的画面全覆盖上蝙蝠侠面具。<br/>不过后来男主角因为忙于手头与未来作战的全盘大计，有好一阵子没怎么关注他们的八卦。<br/>转眼间几年过去。最近一次是听说Michael公爵借口家族聚会，找到这个脑壳脱线骨骼清奇的大少爷疯狂暗示有没有想要手工定制西装的需要，他名下有家从一战时期创办的老字号裁缝店。这话让正好也在同一个大厅吃饭的圆场顶头老大听见了，自然心里不乐意。两位老绅士就「国有和私企哪个更适合当代年轻人发展」问题进行了一番言辞文雅但内核粗野的探讨。这段（经过口型与背景音乐处理的）视频录像让他们成为了次日一早女王陛下早餐桌上最靓的两个仔。<br/>一无所知的Kat好为儿子骄傲。<br/>无所不知的信条老大发量堪忧。<br/>因为即使他有意避开，年轻人总有办法找上门。<br/>这不就开始了？<br/>一天夜里大少爷去嗨趴，在夜店喝得七荤八素被人抬出来，扶着墙呕得只想原地去世，不知怎么的情绪和理智都崩了。突然指着十字路口的超速摄像头口吐芬芳。<br/>你对人类社会有什么意难平的大可以去哥谭扫黑除恶或者去5G网络直播蛋炒饭，何必违背自己颜值身份深夜扰民在大街上问候我一个无名之辈的亲戚？心里这么想着，但对这个已经长成（令人心惊的眼熟地）金发大高个儿毫无底线地包容，并自欺欺人地将原因归咎于<br/>「看在你妈的面子上」<br/>“你已经是个成熟的大人了，在我为数不多的与你们母子相遇的时间点上，不要总是让我帮你擦屁股。”在来得及摆出一副长辈气度之前，二十岁的Max边哭边笑疯言疯语用眼泪鼻涕胃酸甩了他满满一领子。<br/>这没什么大不了的，女装、开车、撒酒疯，英国二逼青年的日常。<br/>“你到底闹个什么劲？”别告诉我你装深情霸总正在追个叫Bella的普通高中小女生，这剧情能把你亲爸尬得活过来。<br/>“没事，本来有份本来十拿九稳的活儿，但被拒绝了。”Max把胃吐干净情绪也稳定了，接过依云水漱口。<br/>还有这种事儿？<br/>还有你这种天才成不了的事儿？<br/>到底是该感叹这世界终究是公平的，还是安慰当事人总是成功得来太容易难免遇到挫折时心理承受不住？<br/>“什么能把你这种天之骄子逼成这幅德行？”这番话特工是发自内心，没吹一丝彩虹屁。<br/>Max坐地上光撸头发不说话。他不说，特工也不问。<br/>休息够了，大男孩搬出学术口吻一本正经地指出，“单亲家长大的小孩会极高概率爱慕同性。”<br/>“你在变相指责英国的离婚率。”<br/>“和我上床。”<br/>“不行。”他不能给自己考虑的时间。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>没人回答，身后早就空了。</p><p>。<br/>「信条」本质上是个「马后炮打车前卒」的作弊手段，好比看小说先翻结局，但操作起来并不容易，他们得赶在世界毁灭前发展壮大——这意味着人手。<br/>Victor是个老实人。但这不是说他不可靠。他在中情局人事部门干了二十五年，无功无过，伏案工作又没风险，再混个十几年就能安安稳稳地退休。信条大老板就是看中这点：平庸。不起眼。胆量不小，理想不大。跑前跑后做些后勤联络最好不过。<br/>当初设计好以中情局名义放在东南亚的一批货被咬勾了。就像收到自己设置的闹铃声。时间对接好了，按这个坐标派遣人员回过去，就能顺利和当时的印度女军火商接洽。<br/>这就需要一张生面孔，能打是肯定的，看起来不老练但做事要稳，聪明机灵又得英俊，既能讨军火商老阿姨欢心，又能和物理系女学霸答辩——讲到底这就是个看脸的世界！<br/>自始至终蒙在鼓里，把平易近人的男主角当小喽喽的Victor在快餐店讨论这个大循环计划关键人选。不怕泄密走漏风声，因为这里人来人往，他们说的话太过莫名其妙，就算被监听也不明所以。中层干员非常自信，“我有个朋友的朋友挖来的宝……”<br/>“别告诉我叫Neil。”<br/>“怎么可能，上头规定一开始就把这名字拉黑了不会招进来的。”坐对面的Victor在身上擦擦满手的面包屑，伸进内袋里摸摸索索，“这个人厉害了，目前为止唯一一个大满贯过关的，听说六处、特勤还有神秘的跨国民营组织都在抢着要呢！”<br/>“咱们就不凑热闹了吧？”<br/>“不瞒你说，人家第一志愿报的就是我们单位。要知道这世界上能摸到咱们底细的人一只手伸出来数都没有。”<br/>“哟呵，有点能耐啊，新时期高危职业怎么成抢手货了？”他随口一说，倒着撇了一眼对方摊在桌上写着<br/>「Maximilien」的小纸条。</p><p>脸上笑容逐渐消失。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4<br/>希腊悲剧之所以被中学教材删除很大一部分原因在于俄狄浦斯本质上是个宣扬同性恋反父权的成功案例。人们容易记住儿子杀父娶母，却很少有人在意老子基佬骗婚。<br/>不过希腊悲剧和逆熵反应没什么关系。<br/>让我们这里的主人公左右为男的是怎么把那个新时代的「俄狄浦斯」劝退——<br/>不然他就得一手把那孩子培养成顶级特工送到过去让他帮助过去的自己拯救世界让亲妈干掉亲爹还买一送一把自己也搭进去。<br/>四舍五入也算跻身于史上最长科幻电视剧男主们的同行，信条创始人认为自己不配当时间领主。拯救世界需要的是无牵无挂的男主角，不是家庭美满的公子哥。<br/>他把「怎么保住Max的小命」列入到《从生无可恋企图拖着所有人一起自杀的Max他爹手里拯救世界》的十二五计划中：<br/>第一个让他想到的最直接的手段便是，告诉他妈。<br/>但是当站在Barton（已经被夫人改回娘家姓）家会客室里，他预想了一下等会儿可能会发生的尬聊：<br/>「嗨Kat，好久不见，最近怎么样？伦敦天气不错啊有时有阵雨。」<br/>「嗨亲，最近工作忙不忙啊？伦敦哪比得上开罗，一天到晚下雨，心烦！」<br/>「那个，我是来问问Max……」<br/>「又闯祸了？你亲自来的话应该是大场面了，赔多少直接说吧。」<br/>「那不是钱的问题……」<br/>「不就几栋楼几兆数据么，弄没了还能再买新的，孩子还小，就不能让让他么？」<br/>「他还小？！都已经出息到在基地晚上解开密码锁来我房间里求交配了。」<br/>「I BEG YOUR PARDON？？？？」<br/>「我去去就来，回见。」<br/>倒回三分钟前，重来。<br/>「嗨Kat，好久不见，最近怎么样？伦敦天气不错啊有时有阵雨。」<br/>然而看着那位浑身洋溢着金色母爱的贵妇下楼，Kat无疑是善良理性刚强的，但只要涉及到儿子一丁点儿鸡毛蒜皮就会歇斯底里。更别说是告诉她Max未来的下场，这当妈的可能会干出比前夫更离谱的事……尤其是目前的他在明知道一切的情况下。<br/>当然，凭Kat女公爵的身高气势完全可以跑来信条驻伦敦分部，揪着Max的耳朵把人拎回家，但他清楚这不是彻底解决的长远之计。<br/>算了算了。<br/>男主角果断打消「告诉家长」的愚蠢念头，这就告辞。留下莫名其妙的Kat看着没布置好的下午茶，<br/>“来都来了。”</p><p>。<br/>Michael公爵的午饭永远是拿破仑干邑佐炸鱼薯条，美滋滋。<br/>坐他对面的男主人公并不觉得自己在上流社会餐桌上吃汉堡喝可乐而格格不入。公爵说他有个手下自从去了美国佬（不是故意冒犯你哦）那儿吃了顿快乐儿童套餐，回来一直念念不忘，以至于后来又偷偷跑去美村（真的不是在冒犯你哦）度假。<br/>“话说回来，Max受训怎么样啦？”突然间，老公爵用一句话表明了<br/>「一、Kat家宝贝儿子竟然跑去信条，真是屈才！」<br/>「二、我知道你是信条老大，别装了。」<br/>「三、从我手里挖走了人，不表示一下说不过去吧？」<br/>「四、要想我不告诉Kat你就别拿那种军情六处都能查到的情报糊弄我。」<br/>……等等等等多重含义。</p><p>他捏着可乐罐的手微微颤抖，“那什么，私人订制的裁缝店接手虚拟业务吗？”<br/>“此话怎讲？”<br/>“说来怪不好意思的，我不想收Max但又不好和他讲明白，有没有什么办法能让他自己乖乖走人？”<br/>老公爵此时表情仿若坐在伦敦地铁上看手机。<br/>美国佬补充说，“比如在他的小脑袋瓜里植入一个「我不想去信条」的想法。”<br/>“那是我女婿的专业领域，他有自己的团队干这档子事……”Michael公爵从怀里名片夹翻了一张出来推给他。<br/>看着男主角收好，老公爵还有话说，“我奉劝你一句，别搞这种节外生枝的幺蛾子。逆行时间不好好整，还妄想多重世界观，尽给别的CP加戏。”<br/>“我自有分寸。”<br/>“我看你是没B数，那个年轻人天赋异禀是块当特工的好料，除了我们这儿外头多的是黑的白的地方抢着要，你倒好还想扔出来。扪心自问过为什么吗？”<br/>废话，这还用问？<br/>剧透死全家，一开始就翻到结局的男主角冤得差点咬碎一口烤瓷假牙——Max就是逆时间的Neil，和他亲爹死在过去的同一天。死在我面前！<br/>这种操蛋事我还到处跟人说吗？！<br/>也算是见多识广的过来人，Michael公爵薯条蘸酸奶酱吃得津津有味，“都不容易。”</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是时间管理大师，也是恪守本分的主角。<br/>戏精千千万，小金人只一个。他的舞台风格是写实的低调的让人不明觉厉的，思来想去还是不要整世纪沉船、幽灵船那两条大船加戏，画风不对。<br/>他是个直来直去的男人，直接把Max从特工训练营扔到二线情报处理部。<br/>Max竟然没话要讲，乖乖服从组织安排，领了假身份就去中情局报到，混在那帮朝九晚五的社畜中间天天打卡上班。在这里，作为资深特工，男主角很负责地向观众澄清事实——受各种小说影视片误导，普通人总是对那些神秘的情报组织怀有不切实际的认知：<br/>MI6，政府机构。豪车美女俏军需，三天两头中出叛徒。<br/>KGB，集体农庄。坦克机甲RUA熊，一言不合核弹糊脸。<br/>S.H.I.E.L.D，偶像毒唯。专攻超自然。<br/>KSM，跨国民营。 包吃包住的是狗。<br/>朝阳区，有关部门。问了就是敏感字。<br/>POI，个体户。人都没了。<br/>……<br/>听起来奇奇怪怪。但真实的情报部门除非外勤专员，其他人干的活儿和普通写字楼里的差不多。要说这些所谓的神秘组织的日常，其实大家平时交个报表办个产证跑几个窗口就能体会到了。<br/>所以与其让现在的Max也就是未来的Neil辛辛苦苦跑去前苏联鬼城千里送命，还不如把他摁在街道办事处窗口这种最多会腰间盘突出发际线后撤的地方。<br/>孩子安全，他妈放心，他也安心。<br/>前文提过，人事挂在中情局，暗地里也是信条的联络官，Victor这个人之所以能潜伏至今是因为他具有一个内勤人员最优秀的特质：平庸……得令人发指。<br/>睁一只眼闭一只眼（全程懵逼）是自带技能，不该问的无动于衷，不知道的绝不好奇。<br/>浏览过的档案回头就忘，接触过的干员记不得脸。上面丢给他Max，他当普通关系户，晾在机密库接待室收快递。<br/>男主角红蓝倒转忙活了一星期，回到正常时间线，带了一肚子信息准备交接。其他分部都能通过在路边见个面、露天餐馆吃个饭，公用厕所排个队，甚至Tik Tok点个赞之类的手段传递情报。<br/>就你们英国人邪门，非得来美术馆看展。<br/>男主角站在墙角等Michael公爵，身边光线暗了暗，转头一看，“怎么是你？”<br/>Max眉头一紧，“鉴画卖画办展我妈业务，我不能来？”<br/>大厅中央和公爵聊天的Kat远远地向他们招手。<br/>行行行好好好你说啥就是啥。接下去整整一分钟，两人挨着站却都不说话。大小伙子低头自己想事，男主角反而觉得心虚——还好Max没让他尴尬多久，终于忍不住开口<br/>“我什么时候能参与行动？”<br/>“啥行动？没行动。别乱说。”<br/>Max笑笑，在请柬背后空白处写了几个数字递给他。<br/>“这哪出？”<br/>“STARSKY12的几个坐标，十年前的。”<br/>男主角眼珠都要弹到对面的油画上去，他忙里忙外跑了好几个时间点，才收回来Sator埋胶囊的地方，“你是怎么搞到的？”<br/>数据分析黑客入侵并不是你的专业领域！别没事给自己增加人设！<br/>Max挠乱头发，“档案库里放的都是多年以前的纸质资料。”<br/>别人收快递顺便点奶茶，你收快递尽捣鼓保密库的机械锁了……男主角又生气又激动这太他妈天才了恨不得拽过来抱抱。但眼角余光四处打量：<br/>对面「无畏号战舰」前的长椅上，一特工和军需官交接装备，公事公办手指都缠到一起去了。<br/>基佬。<br/>公爵身后不远，一黑框眼镜绅士用长柄伞指来指去讲解，棒球帽地痞小年轻跟在后面如饥似渴连连点头大佬讲话逐字逐句记下来。<br/>基佬。<br/>窗外面路边冰淇淋摊，一墨镜男一手一根棒冰又掏钱买了个甜筒，喜滋滋地递给身边的圆圆脸儿。两人有说有笑舔冰。<br/>基佬。<br/>回头一看Max也是Neil一脸期待不知是求表扬还是求亲亲的表情。<br/>……</p><p>他是老大，他要稳住，憋住气深呼吸后他低沉地、权威地一本正经地表示，“你也知道，我招募你不是陪你玩的，大钳形时间行动需要很多方面的筹备。我希望你能有心理准备。”<br/>“也就是说我够格了？”<br/>“考验通过的话……”这话他说得心虚。处心积虑想把这小子屁股上的flag拔掉，他这不识好歹的尽把自己插成刺猬。小时候还顶多是个熊孩子，现在越长越和Neil接近了，和他相处就越容易被他牵着跑。<br/>就你们英国人邪门。<br/>Michael公爵突然站到两人中间，“说起考试，我这里跳伞很好玩的！”<br/>“你滚。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ 话说，你把魂器藏哪了？”<br/>Ives拍拍胸脯，“比全世界任何一个核大国都安全的地方。”<br/>那行。不是和宇宙魔方洛基权杖之类的东西一起存在瓦坎达（R.I.P）国库，就是潜到海底两万里供给辐射变异大怪兽当储备粮。男主角估摸着也就这么点儿路子，虽然没什么新意而且总有一天要被人找到，不过就短期来说还算安全。<br/>“不过你们怎么回事？当时明明都那样了怎么现在看起来还是这样。”<br/>被问得太秃然了，男主角名副其实黑人问号。<br/>Max兴致勃勃接下话茬，“那样哪样？当时哪时？”<br/>我们的老伙计Ives是个明白人，格局一向很大。<br/>前苏联鬼城一别之后放下狠话「咱们仨知道得太多了必须自行了断一了百了要是下次还活着见面我先死为敬」<br/>多年后再次见着男主角，倒也豪爽，“嗨老铁，没死成？”<br/>瞄到Max他打量了一番后点点头，“我明白了。”<br/>紧接着便问出开头那句。<br/>你明白的肯定不是我想你明白的，男主角开始觉得在这个时机找Ives回来是不是有点不妥。这位雇佣兵道貌岸然但实则也是个邪门英国佬，现在放下正事不谈而是耐心地向Max示意右手食指穿进左手空心拳拔出来再穿进去再拔……够啦够啦！<br/>男主角一脚急刹车拉他到角落里长吁短叹解释关于<br/>「过去完成时他千方百计拯救世界保护母子俩现在Max要死要活要将来进行时倒带回去参与信条的十二五钳形计划所以多年前你认识的那个Neil就是多年后你现在刚认识的Max」<br/>思路清楚讲话快的Ives听完划重点：<br/>“过去完成时生理性死亡。将来进行时社会性死亡。正过来反过去死两次，他做错了什么你那么恨他？”<br/>“恰恰相反……”男主角脱口而出后连忙扇自己一耳光，“不是不是我不是那个意思。我觉得这孩子不能因为个人崇拜一时冲动糊里糊涂地跑回去送死。我也不能明知道结果还让他回去。你明白我意思了吧？”<br/>“那你还给他开后门进组织培养？”<br/>什么开后门？！我连窗都锁死了他自己撬进来的！<br/>“你以为前文1-5我都在干什么？！”说着示意佣兵回头，只见Max身高腿长百无聊赖像床被单似的挂在人行道隔离栏杆上衬衫一长一短缩在西装袖子里头毛乱糟糟领巾皱巴巴一副等着大人们谈完正事把我牵走的可怜巴巴样子，但一察觉到男主角视线立即整个人都蹦起来站直，两眼放光。</p><p>“明白了？”根本拒绝不了。<br/>“老铁，你太难了。”Ives眼神充满关爱，“但是暮光之城里没有一片雪花是无辜的。”<br/>“你大可直接吐槽，不要勉强自己瞎编至理名言。”<br/>Ives也是心直口快，“别怪我没良心不仗义，Neil也是我兄弟。我也不忍心他送死，但想想他爸。老子作孽儿子还，就结果而言也算是个因果报应，时间永远是公平的。”<br/>男主角自始至终自欺欺人，于（爱）情于（伦）理都坚持认为Neil还可以抢救一下，他反驳<br/>“从业以来从车臣武装到叙利亚解放从索科维亚干到五角大楼那么多杀人越货的勾当，我帮你算算，让你姐替你还你干不干？”<br/>“……我誓死捍卫protagoneil！”<br/>虽然但是，“好吧谢了。”<br/>这个时间点把雇佣兵找来其实不为别的，就为了所时当时STARSKY12鬼城一战做准备。这支由Ives带领的，和平时期宅得慌，关键时刻晚一步，危难时机撤得快的队伍其实也算是中情局外挂，只不过这会儿还没个样子。男主角得把负责人找来核对时间，好让自己逆转回去把闭环圆上。顺便……<br/>“鉴于你也没死我也没死不如我们想想怎么让Neil也不死。”<br/>“又不是去火星拯救马特达蒙，”某个被阻隔了的永恒文库上无数智者都没解决的世纪大难题Ives却用一副送分题的口气秒答，“遇事不决量子力学呗。”——化成灰都能给你还魂。<br/>不愧是有「跟着美国队长拯救过世界」的光辉简历，“然而你这次的老大是我，不搞花里胡哨的大场面，给整个实际点的。”<br/>“朋友，听说过虫洞理论吗？”有个宇航员爹跑进去就穿越回几年前陪女儿玩耍。<br/>“你是不是以为上天和种玉米一样简单的？”<br/>“中国一农业大国都能把地球带出去遛弯儿了。”<br/>“你还记得我们钳形时间逆熵理论的世界观吗？”<br/>“老铁，那你可找对人了，”Ives总算是明白了，“我们不如套娃，钳形外面再套钳形。”他手舞足蹈地解释战略要点，<br/>“Neil你是拦不住他要干什么的不如你自己也转回去专挑Neil救你的几个时间点赶在他之前去救自己。你觉得怎样？”<br/>“但怎么解决发生了就是发生了之类的你奶奶的悖论？”<br/>“那就别让他奶奶的发生呗！”<br/>这一瞬间，觉得哪里不对但也没什么不对的男主角醍醐灌顶，双手按住Ives的肩膀，“大兄弟！我道歉！以前以为你只是个打架不如小姑娘的窝囊废，现在看看你不但文武双全智商堪比奔跑的霍金。”<br/>文武双全的雇佣兵仰天豪爽大笑把Max叫过来勾肩搭背，<br/>“所以，你们到底有没有做过？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>